Afraid
by someheartsxx
Summary: Her 'knight in shining armor' was right in front of her, and she pushed him away. Now that she knows the truth, can she go on with her life without him? T for occasional swearing.R&R! BB with HA later on. UPDATED! CHAPTER 12 UP! FINAL CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1: Afraid

**I know it seems Goth, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone. If I get enough reviews, I'll work on future and happier chapters :)**

**Chapter 1: Afraid**

_"Just when it's getting good_

_I slowly start to freeze_

_Just when it's feeling real _

_I put my heart to sleep_

_It's the memory I can see_

_Then this fear comes over me_

_Understand that I don't mean _

_To push you away from me"_

**Temperance's Apartment**

Temperance Brennan sat on the couch, life has always seemed to be so cruel. She had lost everyone she loved in her life. Her parents, her brother, her friends were becoming distance, and Booth… She left at six, and had been sobbing for two hours. The only food she ate was ice cream, not even caring how much she ate.

Even though she knew at least something about her parents and had her brother back, she felt lonely and sad knowing that her father didn't want her to find him. She reached for the probably the thousand tissue, wiping her tears, trying to erase the painful memories.

She hardly opened up to anyone, except for Seely Booth. He had been as sweet as can be in her time of need. From when she learned about her parents, to when she was upset about killing someone. He opened up to her about his past and she just pushed him away. What happened today was constantly replaying in her mind.

_"Why am I so afraid to crash down and_

_Lose my heart again _

_I don't know, I can't see what's come over me_

_Why am I so afraid to break down and_

_Lose my mind again_

_I don't know, I can't see what's come over me"_

**Temperance's Office (Before)**

She was in her office, working on her book, when she saw Booth standing in front of her wide open door. She saved her work and closed her laptop.

"Hey," she said in a low murmur.

"Hey, can we talk?"

She nodded. Booth closed the door and sat on the couch. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed after Brennan took a seat next to him.

"Look, Bones, there's something I've always been wanting to tell you. I knew we're partners and friends, but I've always felt something more. Now, I think you should know… I love you."

She was stunned and couldn't fight tears, in a hush tone she said, "Maybe you should go…"

Booth was heartbroken and left. Brennan quickly packed her things and left the lab, not caring that all her squints saw her run out of there with tears.

_You got a way of easing me out of myself _

_I can't stay but I can't leave,_

_I am my worst enemy_

_Please understand that it's not you_

_It's what I do_

_Just when I'm about to run_

_I've realized what I've become_

**Booth's Apartment**

Booth ran a hand through his hair for the millionth time. Brennan's words echoed in his head.

_"Maybe you should just go…"_

He was better off not knowing her reaction. It had to be done, and he knew it. His cell phone ringing interrupted his thinking.

"Booth."

Nothing, after 4 seconds the line went dead. He immediately recognized who called in a heartbeat. He grabbed his cell phone, jacket, and keys and left.

_"Why am I so afraid to crash down and_

_Lose and my heart again_

_I don't know, I can't see what's come over me_

_Why am I so afraid to break down and _

_Lose my mind again_

_I don't know, I can't see what's come over me _

_Now I wonder what you think of me_

_Don't know why I break so easily_

_All my fears are arms surrounding me_

_I can't get no sleep_

_I keep running in circles around you_

_Are you the trap I wanna fall into???_

_Why am I so afraid to crash down and_

_Lose my heart again_

_I don't know, I can't see what's come over me_

_Why am I so afraid to break down and_

_Lose my mind again_

_I don't know, I can't see what's come over me_

_Why am I so afraid to crash down and_

_Lose my heart again_

_I don't know, I can't see what's come over me_

_I'm so alone without you_

_What's come over me?"_

**What do you think? Be critical, but not mean. :)**

**The lyrics are: Afraid- By Vanessa Hudgens. If you look closely at the lyrics, you can see they relate to Brennan perfectly!! Please let me know if I should continue!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Thinking It Over

**Thanks for the reviews!! I decided you guys shouldn't have to wait so long for an update. Enjoy!! The italics are thoughts, not lyrics!**

**Chapter 2: Thinking It Over**

_Why did she call?_ Booth thought to himself. He was sitting in his car, in front of Brennan's apartment. _She told me to get the hell out of her office, well not exactly but still… Yet I somehow found myself right here. She had to know the truth… I'll just find out why she called and go before I feel less like shit… _He straightened himself, mostly his hair, and began walking to her apartment door.

Brennan heard a knock at her door._ Probably Angela._ She cringed at her appearance, fixed her hair, and answered her door. Whether it was Angela or not, she didn't care, she answered grumpily, "What do you wan- Booth!"

"You rang?" he answered flashing a charm smile at a bad time for Brennan.

"Well, I, I wan-how did you know?"

He shrugged, "I had a hunch." He barged in but Brennan didn't care. "Why did you call?"

"I, well… I wan-,"she was cut off. Before she could even answer, Booth pressed his lips against hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist. _I'm gonna get my ass kicked, but oh well._ He was surprised when she wrapped her arms around neck.

_Just enjoy the moment… He's a good kisser._ It was the best, most passionate kiss she's had in her life. They were still mid-kiss as they gasped for air. Soon, locking lips all over again. The second kiss made their first one seem damned. They pulled apart, before Brennan could grasp what happened, Booth kissed her on the cheek and murmured, "Bye Bones." He left and she was all alone again.

**What do you think? Hit the button and let me know, feel free to suggest anything for the story!! Sorry, if it's short!!**


	3. Chapter 3:Angela's Advice

**Thank you for the incredible reviews!! I decided you should get an update! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 Angela's Advice**

"He did WHAT!!!" Angela almost choked on her coffee as Brennan told her about the kiss. "He tells you he loves you and kisses you all in one night, he's on a roll with you!"

Brennan glared, but Angela went on. "Yet you still him go. You're a smart person, but you did one of the most retarded moves of your life."

"Thanks, Ange, I'm starting to feel a hell of a whole lot better," Brennan retorted in a pissed off tone.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but now you know how he feels about you and you can be with him doing only God knows what."

Brennan glared at her. "I… I just… I just don't wanna get hurt again, besides, I'm not sure I feel the same way."

"When everything in the world seems like shit, does he make you laugh or put a smile on your face?" Brennan nodded.

"Do you feel something you don't feel with other men when Booth's here?" She nodded and added, "Emotions are on-"

"Sweetie, what's wrong with living life to it's fullest? You shouldn't let science stop you from living your life."

Angela played 20 questions with Brennan. At the end she said, "See, you love him, so why don't you go after him?" Booth was just about to barge in on their conversation, but Booth decided to listen in.

"What's wrong with living in the moment? You know you want to be with him."

"I do, but I just don't wanna get hurt again, I've lost a lot of things in my life, I don't wanna lose him too…"

"I know, but just keeping a professional relationship isn't helping him or you. Maybe having an actual relationship is what is supposed to happen. He's not going to hurt you on purpose."

Booth decided that it was time to go in, unfortunately for him. He needed to talk to him about what happened, without a case to get her to him. He knocked on the door, Angela getting up to open it.

"Hi Booth, here for Brennan?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I need to talk to her alone… she told you didn't she?"

"Yep, just about everything. Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." She was just about to leave when she said, "Brennan, remember you should take advantage of someone or something while they're still there." She eyed Booth then left.

Brennan rolled her eyes, while Booth closed the door. She sat on the couch with Booth next to her. _It's like that day all over again, _Brennan thought.

**Sorry if it's so short! BB conversation next chapter with something else:-) (wink, wink) LOL!!**

**Hit the review button, it feeds my cute dog (it's real folks)!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sudden Actions

**What happened to my readers, I barely got any reviews for Chapter 3. wipes tear I know the last two chapters have been extremely short!! This one is a little longer, not that long, but there is plenty of fluff!! Enjoy it, you'll go either: "Holy Shit!" or "All right Bones!" or both:-)**

**Chapter 4: Sudden Actions**

Booth sighed. _The kiss was sudden. Unexpected. …Amazing!!_ His thinking was out of control, but true.

"We should talk," Brennan said nervously. Booth nodded, she went on. "The kiss was… I'm at a loss for words." Both were at a loss for words, recalling what happened. Brennan broke the silence.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I really wanted to see if they're maybe be us."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I kind of think you enjoyed it, cause you wrapped your arms around my neck."

"Did you enjoy it?" she asked trying to hide her blush.

"Well, yeah, did you?"

"Yeah it was … absolutely amazing," she said in a defeat.

"I think you probably thought I was a good kisser," he said with a smirk on his face.

She punched him and said, "Don't push it."

More thoughts and silence occurred between them. Brennan asked nervously, "What do we do now?" They're faces were extremely close; they could see the wanting in each other's eyes.

"I have an idea," Booth said smirking about his dirty thought.

"What?"

"This." He filled the space between them, pressing his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands running down her back feeling every curve. Minutes later, Brennan was lying on the couch with Booth on top of her. Angela would be so happy if she found out they were making out in her office. "Do you think there's an us?" Booth asked, almost panting from the lack of oxygen.

"I'll let you know."

He smiled, and then kissed her again, rekindling all the passion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela was in her office working on a face when Hodgins came in.

"Where's Dr.Brennan?"

"In her office, but I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"Why not?"

"She's with Booth doing what I hope she's doing."

"Ewe."

"Shut up."

"I really wonder if she is…"

"One can only hope…"

"Hey Ange, I was wondering if you would want to go out sometime?"

"You and me?"

"No. You and a frog."

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically. She thought about it a minute. "Sure."

"Really."

"Yeah."

"How about tonight at eight?"

"Sure, where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." She smiled; he left before he could see it. _I finally did it,_ Hodgins thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Brennan's office, an hour later, their pants, shirts, and shoes were scattered in front of the couch. Unfortunately, they were interrupted by Booth's cell phone. Booth got off of Brennan to answer, while Brennan collected belongings.

"Who was that?"

"Cullen. I've got a meeting with him at three." The clock read 1:04. Even though it was only an hour, it was passionate for both of them. After they got dressed, Booth asked, "Wanna go get lunch?" She nodded. As she reached for the doorknob, Brennan was pulled in for a passionate kiss.

She pulled away saying, "As much as I enjoyed it, if we don't stop, we'll never make it out of the lab." He chuckled. They left, a smile never leaving their faces.

**I'm sorry to say that this may be the last chapter for a little while, as it turns out, my Dad had just passed away, so I'm unsure when I'll post the rest of the story…**

**I've been working on the story, but I'm not sure whether or not I should continue, please let me know if I should…**


	5. Chapter 5: The Date and the Kiss

**Hey, I've decided to continue!! I have so much to catch you guys up on!! I just want to thank sidleidol03 who has been with me from the not-so-long-ago beginning! Everyone who has R&R, you guys deserve a pat on the back (not now)!! Here's the HA date!! … By the way, this was written before The Girl With the Girl! … Keep in mind that I being a lazy ass and I didn't want to add details! On with the show!!**

**Chapter 5: The Date and the Kiss**

Angela had agreed to meet Hodgins in front of the biggest oak tree in the city park. Hodgins had a smirk on his face, knowing Angela would love this.

"Hi," she said nervously.

"Hi, can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Turn around."

"Why?" she asked as she turned. He snuck a blindfold over her eyes.

"Where are we going?"

"Trust me."

"I'm not so sure about that…"

"Don't worry, I'll lead the way."

She was nervous, but nodded. After what seemed what like forever, he told her to take off the blindfold. She was soon staring at a candlelight picnic. Candles, romantic music (she couldn't see the stereo), the whole enchilada.

"It's amazing," Angela was obviously at a loss for words.

"Just wanted to something special," Hodgins said with a shrug.

"I love it."

They both enjoyed the meal, talking about everything (including Booth & Brennan), but work. They packed up everything and they were in front of Angela's apartment door. Not a single word was said, after a minute, Angela and Hodgins said goodnight. Hodgins left, Angela went in.

---------------------

Angela was hard at work in her office. Hodgins placed a coffee cup on her desk and said, "Hard at work huh?"

"It's that convincing isn't it?"

"Huh?" Hodgins took a seat next to her.

"I can't stop thinking about that date."

"That good." It was a statement not a question.

"Yeah."

"Thank you," they were now staring at each other.

"For what?"

"Saying yes," with that they both leaned in and kissed each other. He ran a hand through her hair, her hand tracing his jaw line. They broke away after 5,6, maybe 7 minutes. "I ougtha to let you get back to work." Hodgins said stuttering.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Hodgins left, a goofy grin all over his face. Angela touched her lips, recalling what happened. She stopped as soon as Hodgins popped his head back into office and said, "You wanna go out for lunch?"

"Sounds… great."

"Well… great," he officially left. Angela soon had a smile on her face. _How the hell am I supposed to get back to work after that happened?_ Angela thought, taking a sip of coffee.

**Hope you liked it! Chapter 6 is probably the longest chapter I've written so far! And it's all about BB!!! If you want it, you have to ask for it!! Hit the button and let me know if you want the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Inside your Heaven

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've had it ready for a while! If you review, I'll update a hell of a whole lot faster:-)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bones (sighs) or the song, just borrowing…**

**Chapter 6: Inside Your Heaven**

Brennan was a dead skeleton when she was spun around and pulled into a deep kiss by Booth, until she pulled away (to Booth's disappointment).

"Do we have a case?" Brennan asked, just as Angela walked in, which they didn't notice.

"What, I can't visit my girlfriend?" Booth asked defensibly.

"Sweetie, did Booth just say 'girlfriend.'" Angela said it as a statement not a question.

"Yeah, why?" Brennan asked, just noticing her. She soon covered her ears as Angela squealed. Angela was about to ramble on about how they were meant to be when Booth stopped her.

"I appreciate the excitement, but we actually have a case."

"How come you didn't say that before the scream?" Brennan piped in a little angry.

"You didn't notice the file," he said shrugging.

"I guess we oughta go," Brennan said as she waved to Angela and began walking with Booth to the SUV.

"What was with the scream?" Cam asked as she walked toward Angela.

"Booth and Brennan are finally a couple!"

"Finally, I thought we were gonna have to lock them in a closet."

"Maybe, I should've tried that."

"Maybe." Cam left.

--------------------------------

"Honestly, why was I there if it was just animal bones?" Brennan asked as they were walking back from the SUV.

"How were they supposed to know?"

"It was obvious."

"For you… besides you got a chance to be with me." Booth flashed her his 'charm' smile, which she didn't notice.

"Well …true."

"Did you just agree with something I just said?"

"…Apparently."

It was plain silence until Booth pulled in front of the Jeffersonian.

"Hey, Bones, you wanna have dinner tonight?"

Brennan turned towards him. She couldn't help but wonder if they were moving to fast. She always wondered whether or not they should be a couple. They had their moments, but never acted on it. Now it was a whole new step, she never expected to be with Booth. When they first met, Brennan saw Booth as a cocky, annoying FBI agent, who she could stand working with. Then yesterday, they were locking lips in her office.

"Bones, are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine, just exhausted. Dinner sounds great. Are you cooking or are we going to a restaurant?"

"Restaurant. So, pick you up at eight?"

"Sure."

After sharing a quick kiss, longer than each of them expected, Brennan got out and Booth drove away.

--------------------------------

Cam sat in her office pondering her thoughts. She knew Brennan and Booth would be a couple eventually, she never knew it would be this quick. Ever since that faithful night, Cam and Booth had a relationship, which she wanted ever since she started working near him. She never knew it would never be, so she tried getting over it. She got no luck.

With every new case, she pined for him even more. She was hopelessly falling for Booth and she hated it. No matter how many guys she dated or got drunk with, she would always think of Booth. There was one thing she had to do, no matter how many people she hurt by doing so, including him…

----------------------------------

Angela just left Brennan's apartment. She was helping Brennan with an outfit for her date, which unfortunately, she didn't have much to work with. She wondered what Booth had in planned for Brennan. She was always hoping that Brennan's 'knight in FBI standard issue body armor' would finally figure out the obvious. Hopefully, the date will go well… She couldn't help but chuckle at her dirty thought. She got in her car and drove away…

Brennan was nervous and she knew it. _Why is this so different? This is Booth we're talking about here! It just feels so… different when he's here. What could it mean? It doesn't make sense to m-_

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She opened the door and on the other side was Booth. "Hey," she said, desperately hoping her tone of voice didn't give away her nervousness. "Hey, you ready to go?" Booth was barely making eye contact. He was nervous about what was planned, but he had confidence that she'd like it.

"Yeah, just let me go get my jacket and purse." She got her things wondering what was planned. They left, after Brennan locked her door Booth placed her hand on her lower back, which would be something that would never change. The drive was silent, except for the radio on low, but high enough to hear. Booth pulled in front of his apartment, leaving Brennan confused.

"I thought we were going to a restaurant?"

"We were, but I got a better idea."

Brennan's eyebrow arched in wonder of what he thought would be better. "Just trust me," Booth said knowing this was better. He got out, she followed. They took the elevator to the highest floor, and then took the stairs, still in complete silence. He stopped, turned around and broke the silence. "Bones, can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

"What, why? Are you trying to surprise me?"

"Yes, now do it before you spoil anything else."

She did so, Booth leading the way. _Good thing I didn't wear high high heels._ Brennan thought as she walked up a few more stairs. She heard a door open and felt a light breeze against her skin. Booth let her open her eyes and she knew what was in front of her was better than a fancy restaurant. She was in front of a table set for two, with a single rose in a vase in the center, two champagne glasses and a bottle of her favorite wine, and two plates with their favorite Thai foods.

"No candles?" Brennan asked.

Booth glared, "Why criticize? Besides, does it look like we need it?"

Brennan looked around. The moon was a big and bright, the stars equally bright, the city lights lighting the rooftop's surroundings. She shrugged. "Exactly," Booth said, he gestured for her to sit. The dinner wasn't awkward at all, they talked about everything but work.

"How did you get all this up here?" Brennan asked.

Booth shrugged, "I know people."

"This is … amazing."

"Glad you like it, but I still have a few things left for the night."

That was that. They left, hand in hand, walking on a lane that led through a park nearby Booth's apartment. They heard music nearby, setting the perfect mood. They sat on a bench, where they ended their conversation and enjoyed the scenery and the music.

I've been down, now I'm blessed 

_Felt a revelation coming around_

_This is right, it's so amazing_

_Every time I see you I'm alive_

_Your all I've got, you lift me up_

_The sun and the moonlight,_

_All my dreams are in your eyes_

It was great for both of them. They were alone, enjoying the silence. Just being with each other made the night great. Now, they didn't have to ignore the sexual tension, they could just roll with it. It seemed like a weight was lifted when they finally gave in to the tension.

_I wanna be inside your heaven,_

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_When a storm blows your way_

_I wanna be the earth that holds you_

_Every bit of air you're breathing in _

_Will soothe me when _

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

Brennan rested her head on his shoulder while she placed her hand on his thigh. She knew this was right. She forgot all her worries and enjoyed being in the now. Knowing that Booth was here was good enough for her.

When we touch, when we love 

_The stars light up, the wrong becomes undone_

_Naturally, my soul surrenders _

_The sun and the moonlight_

_All my dreams are in your eyes_

Booth placed his hand on hers. He was happy about tonight. He was always attracted to her, she just never knew (even though he gave out the obvious signals). Everything was … perfect. Bones wasn't like any other woman he dated, she accepted his past. She didn't care about the fact he was a former sniper or what happened while they were partners, at least he hoped not… This night was perfect; because he was with the woman he loved…

When minutes turn to days and years 

_If mountains fall I'll still be here_

_Holding you until the day I die_

They looked into each other's eyes. They leaned in closer, filling the space between them, a kiss that was passionate, special, and romantic was something they both needed. They also needed each other…

I wanna be inside your heaven 

_Take me to the place you cry from _

_When a storm blows your way-_

Booth placed his hand on her cheek, his fingers soon tracing her jaw line, Brennan 's hand doing the same. His tongue soon making it's way into her mouth. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, till they were out of breath. The song was over and the enjoyed the view of the moon and the stars, then decided to leave.

---------------------------------------

The drive was once again silence. He walked her to her apartment. Silence.

"I –I had a great time," Brennan said breaking the silence.

"You don't regret saying 'yes?'" That slipped out of Booth's mouth, an obvious sign of foot- in- the- mouth disease.

"Never."

They shared a quick kiss. As Booth was walking away, Brennan said, "Good night Booth."

"Good night Temperance."

_Every bit of air your breathing in _

_Will soothe me when _

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

**There you have it. This chapter didn't come out the way I planned, tell me if you liked it, loved it, or hated it. I want your opinions of what you think Cam is planning, course I know what will happen, unless you come up with a better idea… Hope you enjoyed the BB fluff, it may be a while before I post some more… snickers Oh! The lyrics are 'Inside Your Heaven' by Carrie Underwood (don't insult my taste of music!)! The more reviews, the faster I post. Just out of curiosity, are any of my readers interested in some singers from American Idol, cause I'm obviously interested in at least one!**

**Hit the button, express yourself!**


	7. Chapter 7: Mistakes and Heartbreaks Pt 1

**Hey everyone! I hope you guys saw 'The Headless Witch in the Woods!' Don't you hate the fact that we have to wait 2 weeks for the episode where Booth- Oops! Probably bet you don't want me to spoil a little bit of it! But I still hate Fox for it! They just love screwing with us, don't they?!? We already had to wait two weeks for the newest one, why make us do it again?**

**This chapter has a second part to it since I thought it be too long (don't you hate me for it!)! Don't forget to review! It's the fastest way you'll get an update! Enjoy!**

**Thanks for the suggestion caroldpb hope this doesn't disappoint!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones … though I wish I did… sighs**

**Chapter 7: Mistakes and Heartbreaks Part 1**

Temperance Brennan swiped her card and walked to the location of the new bones. A smile came on her lips as she thought of last night. Angela had been waiting for her as she wondered what happened last night. A smile appeared on her lips at the dirty thoughts that came to her mind… Angela got up and decided to find out what really happened. Brennan was focused on the skeleton, but Angela didn't give a damn about whether or not she disrupted the concentration. Angela stood next to Brennan, but she didn't notice till she actually said something.

"Okay, spill."

"What?"

"Tell me what happened."

"You know if you used complete sentences I would know what the hell you're talking about."

"The date, what happened?" Just then Hodgins walked in, hoping to collect any dirt samples off the skeleton.

"What date?"Hodgins asked.

"Booth and Brennan's date, the one we've been waiting for God knows for how long."

"Explains the goofy grin all over Dr.Brennan's face, could have been sex."

"It could be o-"

Brennan interrupted the conversation. "You know, I'm still here. And why talk about someone's sex life, which really isn't something you should be talking about, if there was no sex."

"Why kill the conversation?" Hodgins asked almost whining.

"Because I'm still here and I don't want to hear listen to it, especially before it gets gross."

"How do you know it'll get gross?" Angela piped in.

"Because I've known you two long enough to know." Brennan turned to the skeleton and Hodgins and Angela knew that was that.

------------------------------------------------

Brennan typed away at her computer, working on a new chapter for her story. Writing was like Brennan's way of relaxing (in some odd way of hers). She finally had time to really focus on her story, till a phone call interrupted her writing. _So much for getting a chance to write, _Brennan thought. She let it rung a few times, hoping the caller would call it quits, and then she gave in and answered.

"Brennan," her voice giving away that she was annoyed.

"A little grouchy there are we Bones?"

"That obvious."

"As can be. How do feel about dinner and a movie, if that's not too much trouble."

"Sounds great." **(Anyone notice that I've been making her say that a lot…? By the way, I hope it's obvious that it's Booth on the other line!)**

"Good, I'll come by to pick you up at 7. Bye."

"Bye." Brennan hung up just getting ready to type again when Zack came in.

"Uh, Dr.Brennan, Hodgins has the dirt results, Angela's got a face, and I might have found the cause of death."

"I'll be there just give me a few minutes."

"Sure."

Brennan saved the little work she had then joined the others.

-----------------------------------------------

Brennan's office door creaked a little as Booth came in, finding it dark, somewhat cold, and that he was in the only one in there.

"Seely?"

So much for being the only one there. Booth turned around finding Cam in the doorway.

"Oh, hey Camille, have you seen Bones?"

"Uh, yeah, she left her office just a few minutes ago. Listen, can we talk?"

"Uh … sure."

Cam took a few strides closer, until they were close too each other … too close.

"Look, I know that we had a previously relationship, it didn't work out. Why did you call it quits, I mean the relationship was going great … wasn't it?"

Cam crept a little closer as Booth said, "It was great, but some things, … it just didn't work out."

They're faces were inches apart as Cam said, "We can have it work again, can't we?"

**(Do you see what Cam is up to now? …Aargh, fine, I'll just tell you!)**

Cam filled the little gape between their faces, locking her lips with his.

Booth should've stopped her. Instead, he didn't do a damn thing. He didn't stop her from letting the kiss becoming too passionate; he didn't even realize that he was kissing Cam in Brennan's office! He couldn't even stop the person who caught them in the dirty act.

"Oh my God! So much for it really being over…"

Booth and Cam broke away, Brennan just watching as Booth struggled to find an explanation.

"Bones … Temperance… it's not what you think."

"Okay, so what would another word or phase be used for seeing your boyfriend and your boss making out in **my **office?" Brennan left, while Booth tried to stop her.

"Bones wait!" Booth grabbed Brennan's wrist, turning her towards him.

"Bones it was a mistake, and I'm sorry."

"The mistake was actually giving you a chance!" Brennan yelled this loud enough for the whole lab to hear.

"But I didn't even start it!"

_Really?_ Brennan thought, now she had another reason to be pissed off at Cam even more. She took a few deep breaths, then said in a hush tone, "Leave." Brennan began to walk out of the lab, but stopped at the examination table, knowing Booth was following.

"Wait. Does that mean it's over?"

"… Yeah, it's over. Just leave."

Booth didn't argue, he just left, not turning around once. Brennan had to do something she knew she'd regret, but at that moment, it seemed like the right thing to do. She began searching for Cam and found her in her office. Brennan barged in and stood right next to Cam, until she got her attention.

"Dr.Bren-"

Brennan did something she never did before in her life, she let jealousy take over her actions. She slapped Cam, leaving three scratch marks (one of them dripping a little blood) on her right cheek.

"You may think you're the boss, but you're just really a slutty bitch." Brennan said that in a hush tone, and then left Cam's office, gathered her things, and then left the lab.

--------------------------------------------

**Okay totally seems unlike Brennan I know, but there's a first time for everything! I was thinking of having Brennan use her martial art skills on Cam, or go with my friend' suggestion and have a catfight between them! I found my friend's suggestion pretty funny! If I get enough reviews, I'll give you part 2 in a few days!**

**Hope I didn't disappoint you caroldpb! **

**Did you like it, love it, or hate it (personally, I want to hear your views on Brennan slapping Cam)?**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! **

**I'm caught in the middle of my story. Every time I post a new chapter, I seem to be getting less and less hits… I'm starting to consider whether or not I should continue… Do you guys think I should continue…? I know this story is great, but it seems like not that many people are taking the time to read it... You know who you are if you're reading my story:-) ... I'm just not getting enough hits...  
**

**-CJ (xXSomeHeartsXx)**


	9. Chapter 8: Mistakes and Heartbreaks Pt 2

**Hey, everyone! I've decided to continue the story! Thanks to NakedQuidditchFan, their review encouraged me to continue, don't worry you guys have helped too! I mean I write because I enjoy it, not for the praise or criticism! That's why I joined and I should stick to it! … Now, where was I? Ah, yes, getting Booth and Brennan back together! I plan on having 14 or 15 chapters total! But who said that Brennan would be with Booth again by then… (evil laugh and snickers) :-) HA HA!**

**By the way, I wanna say 'Congrats' to Carrie Underwood who's 'Some Hearts' album won for 'Album of the Year' at the 2006 Billboard Music Awards! You deserved it Carrie, along with all the awards you've won too!**

**To KMartine: Nicknames are helpful aren't they!! Who knew that my brother's annoyance would come up with a good nickname, better than my penname! By the way, you can hear parts of Chris Daughtry's CD at his website! It's ' Though I'm not sure how much they give to listen to! …Sorry, just suggesting! … Thanks for reviewing! (Would I be spoiling the last song to the CD if I typed the lyrics to 'What About Now?')**

**Disclaimer: Don't own show or the song …blah, blah, blah … No, Booth's not stashed in my closet! (Though, maybe I should try that… :-) )**

**-CJ (xXSomeHeartsXx)**

**That has got to be the longest author note!! … Fine, fine, you'll get your story… In the words of Temperance Brennan from 'The Woman In the Sand,' "All right, just stop being so bossy…"**

**Chapter 8: Mistakes and Heartbreaks Part 2**

Temperance Brennan got into her car, started it, and drove. She didn't care where she was going; she just wanted to find somewhere to contemplate. She drove for a while, 'till she found herself parked in front near the park she and Booth went walking through on their first date. _It'll have to do,_ Brennan thought. She got out of her car and began walking down the path familiar to her…

_Shadows fill an empty heart _

_As love is fading_

_From all the things that we are_

_And are not saying_

_Can we see beyond the scars_

_And make it to the dawn_

_Change the colors of the sky_

_And open up to_

_The ways you made me feel alive_

_The ways I loved you_

_For all the things that never died_

_To make it through the night_

_Love will find you_

Bones' words hit Booth cold. He did what he was told and left. He was pissed at Cam, a little at Bones for what she said, and also pissed at himself for letting this happen. His knuckles began turning white as he drove home, once he noticed, he began loosening his grip. He was soon at his apartment; he got out of his car and began towards his place. He unlocked the door, and quickly pulled out a beer. He took a sip and began thinking of an option he never considered. _Even though she's gone, I still want what's best for her, even though I may not be it…_ Booth took out a pen and a piece of paper and began writing…

_What about now_

_What about today_

_What if you're making me_

_All that I was meant to be_

_What if our love never went away_

_What if it's lost behind_

_Words we could never find_

_Baby, before it's too late_

_What about now_

Brennan felt like shit for what happened between her and Booth. She screwed up every relationship somehow; she just couldn't figure how. Now she was lonely, confused, and cold! _Perfect,_ Brennan thought, _I screwed up the relationship with a great guy who always there for me. He was always there to catch me when I fell… Now I'm on my own and alone. _Brennan stopped in front of a huge pond, picked up a few pebbles, and tossed them into the pond, lost in her thoughts again…

_The ripples stretch far, but are soon restricted. I can relate. I mean, I'm good at what I do, but with relationships, I'm restricted._ Tears swelled up in Brennan's eyes, she didn't stop them. They trickled down her face slowly and smoothly. She was once again all alone in this cold, cruel world…

_The sun is breaking in your eyes_

_To start a new day_

_This broken can still survive _

_With a touch of your grace_

_As shadows fade into the light_

_I am by your side where love will find you_

Booth threw the down the pen. He realized he had one thing to do to finish the cruel deed. …Brennan had been crying for a few minutes. She was still standing in front of the pond, thinking until her cell phone rang.

"Brennan." Her voice was shaky and hushed from crying.

"Bones, it's me, don't hang up. I need to tell you something.

"What, how much you enjoyed the kiss?"

Booth bit his tongue to stop the comment from escaping his mouth. "Even though we're through, I still want what's best for you. So I've decided to-" Booth couldn't say it.

"Do what?"

Booth took a deep breath and said it. "I've decided to hand in a letter asking to be reassigned."

Booth was left listening to the dial tone…

_What about now, now that we're here_

_Now that we've come this far, just hold on_

_There is nothing to fear_

_For I am right beside you_

_For all my life I am yours_

**Aw… I left you a cliffy! Please do not throw the rotten fruit that's in the barrel right beside you (tempting isn't it?!?)! I really don't want the smell of rotten fruit in my hair! I don't even have something to protect myself! Unless you count a really, really, REALLY hot picture of David Boreanaz a type of shield (I hope you don't cause if you do…)!**

**Even though it's short, at least it's better than thinking I've stopped the story! Lyrics: 'What About Now' by DAUGHTRY! It's this rock/ love song and it's so good!  
**

**Now, the hit the button and express yourself! ... Remember, no rotten fruit:-) LOL! **


	10. Chapter 9:Lessons Learned

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews I got; they're extremely appreciated! **

… **Okay, I'm extremely sorry about saying that I would use a picture of David Boreanaz to protect me from getting rotten fruit on me! I have no reason to use a picture of him as protection from fruit; I mean have you looked at him lately?!? **

'**Mr. Glass': I hope you're kidding… You are kidding aren't you? Aren't you?!? Because if you are, I'm scared a little… (runs off to hide)**

**KMartine: Are you still there? You haven't replied back, did the message get to you? …(sighs)**

**lisaluvsfox: I can't, if I block anonymous reviews, then my friend can't review… **

**Sidleidol03: Where have you been? I haven't heard from you since Chapter 5 or 6. I usually got a review from you… (wipes tear) This is what you get when you don't review! (sticks out tongue) At least you still have faith in our cute couple! **

…**Uh… That's it; I have nothing else to say… On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them… He's still not in my closet! … Don't own the song, just borrowing…**

**Chapter 9: Lessons Learned**

_There's some things that I regret_

_Some words I wish had gone unsaid_

_Some starts that had some better endings_

_Been some bad times I've been through_

_Damage I could not undo_

_Some things I wish I could do all over again_

_But it don't really matter_

_Life gets that much harder_

_It makes you that stronger, oh_

_Some pages turned_

_Some bridges burned_

_But there were Lessons Learned_

Brennan let the tears fall freely. _Was he really going to turn it in?_ She didn't want Booth out of her life forever. She could try to stop him. What would she say? Would he listen? She's the one who called it quits; yet, she's the one who wants to crawl back to him, would it be pathetic? Brennan felt like she was the one who cheated on Booth, not the other way around…

Brennan picked up her cell phone from the ground and called a number on speed dial.

"Hello."

"Hey, Ange. It's Brennan."

"Brennan! Is something wrong? I heard yelling in the lab, do you think I deserve an explanation?"

"…Yeah. You do." Brennan took a deep breath and told her everything. She told Angela about the kiss to the letter asking to be reassigned. When Brennan was done, she got the reaction she saw coming … a pissed Angela.

"That son of a bitch! I can't believe Booth was making out with our boss in your office. Sweetie, I talk to you later, I have to care of something."

Angela hung up before Brennan could say something. _What just happened?_ Brennan thought to herself. She didn't know what Angela was going to do, but she knew it involved Booth…

_From every tear that had to fall from my eyes_

_From every day I wondered how I get through the night_

_From every change life has thrown me_

_I'm thankful for every break in my heart_

_I'm grateful for every scar_

_Some pages turned_

_Some bridges burned_

_But there were Lessons Learned_

_If this is right, then why does it feel so wrong?_ Booth thought. It had been a while since his phone call from Brennan, Booth was a wreck. Just one kiss screwed up his relationship with the girl he loved. He couldn't do a thing except try to forget what Brennan said, which was his own Mission Impossible. Booth got off of his couch and was just about to grab a bottle of vodka, hoping to wash away the memories… All of a sudden, a knock on the door stopped him; Booth opened the door finding Cam **(She's bbbbaaaccckkk…) **leaning on the doorway.

"Cam?" Booth didn't know why, but he was surprised to see her there. Cam didn't look upset about what happened between them, how she broke up Booth and Brennan's relationship; she looked … happy.

"We should talk … I think you know about what."

"Yeah … Come in." Booth opened the door a little more to let her in.

_Easier than I thought, it can't hurt that bad, can it? _Cam thought as she made her way onto Booth's couch.

Booth decided to get this over this over with, so he said, "Camille, I know we had a past, a not-so- long- ago relationship, but there's nothing left between us worth pursuing…"

Cam was in shock, she knew he meant it; it was really over. She sighed and said, "Okay, look I'm sorry. I just … hope you and Dr.Brennan still have a chance, even though we don't." Cam got up and left, closing the door on her way out…

_There's mistakes I've made_

_Some chances I just threw away_

_Some roads I never should have taken_

_Been some signs I didn't see_

_Hearts that I hurt needlessly_

_Some wounds that I wish I could have one more chance to mend_

_But it don't make no difference_

_The past can't be rewritten_

_You get the life you're given, oh_

_Some pages turned _

_Some bridges burned_

_But there were Lessons Learned_

Brennan put her cell phone in her pocket after talking to Angela. She wondered what Angela was going to do Booth. She didn't know how, but her mind wandered back to Booth and Cam making out in her office. Brennan was already walking towards her car as a small tear ran down her cheek.

_I always screw up every relationship, _Brennan thought. _They always leave me, making up a retarded excuse why. But… this relationship felt so …right. Now, it's screwed up and I have to spend another night alone…the sexual tension was there, I thought being something more than friends would be better…_

Brennan looked up at the sky. The moon was big and bright with stars cluttering around it. She didn't know how, but Brennan was relaxed and calm just by staring out into the night. She noticed her car in eye's distance. She got in, started it, and began driving. She didn't know where she was going, but she felt better knowing she had control over something…

_And all the things that break you _

_All the things that make you strong_

_You can't change the past because it's gone-_

_And you just gotta move on because it's over-_

_Lessons Learned_

Booth took another sip of his beer, trying to forget this crappy day. His thoughts making him feel even more and more depressed… A loud knock on his door interrupted his depression. He opened the door to a pissed Angela.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick you're ass."

"Because I feel crappy enough as it is…"

"…Hurts that bad, huh?" **(And you thought was actually going to be mean to Booth, nope, I'm keeping her nice.) **Booth nodded. "Cam came by."

"And…?"

"She was trying to purposely break me and Bones up because she couldn't hold on to the pass."

"So …what are you going to do?'

"About?" If Booth didn't feel like an ass before, he sure did now.

"How are you going to get Brennan back?"

"I have no idea."

"Just leave it to me."

"What are going to do?" Booth yelled this out into the hallway, just as Angela began walking away.

"You'll see, trust me."

Booth watched Angela pull out her cell phone and dial a number; he was also able to hear part of the conversation.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's Ange. Listen, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?'

"Well it's-"

That's all Booth heard, before Angela turned a corner. He walked back inside his apartment, and closed the door. He soon opened a window and stared out into the nightlife, until something caught his eye.

Booth saw Brennan's car pull up. He noticed Brennan's red eyes and felt worse for what happened. Brennan caught Booth staring at him. They made eye contact. Never breaking the stare, they were wondering what they should do next… Booth saw a tear glisten in the moonlight as it ran down Brennan's face. She broke the stare and drove away …

_Some pages turned_

_Some bridges burned_

_But there were Lessons Learned_

**I did it again, I left you a cliffy!! To be honest, when I wrote the last paragraph, I almost cried after rereading it! Who do think Angela called? I'm stuck. Can I get suggestions on what you think Angela's plan should be? It's appreciated and you'll be mentioned.**

**Lyrics- 'Lessons Learned' by Carrie Underwood**

**Hit the button + thank or insult + suggest Angela's plan A very, very happy author! **


	11. Chapter 10: Angela's Plan

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took a while to post because I … I got Writer's block! Then I finally got some help and came up with the chapter!**

'**Mr.Glass': I've been doing as you say, so are you going to keep on threatening me? My friend is starting to think you're cool because you're forcing me to write… Now, my other friend is starting to bug the shit out of me by pretending he's you… You can't scare me off from posting my story, why can't you be like every reviewer and compliment my story and try to not scare the shit out of me?!? **

**KMartine: Kudos to you for helping me with Angela's plan! Whether or not you were dopey on cold medicine or not, you were helpful! …Hey, you get another treat (if you consider this a treat)! I'm typing the lyrics to another DAUGHTRY song! It's one of the song's that wasn't written or co-written by Chris Daughtry called 'Feels Like Tonight!' **

**lisaluvsfox: I know I love 'Lessons Learned' too! You're suggestion on your review was exactly what I wanted to happen … Are you reading my mind or something, because if you are, you're good! Enjoy the chapter por favor! LOL!**

**Well, I'm done with giving props! On with the show! The song called 'Feels Like Tonight' fits almost perfectly with the situation! Only one line in the first verse doesn't fit… oh well! This is my chapter before Christmas; don't know when I'll post Chapter 11. Happy Holidays! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, what about if I ask really nicely? … Don't own this song either…**

**-CJ**

**Chapter 10: Angela's Plan**

_You, you got me thinking it'll be alright _

_You, you told me come and take a look inside_

_You believe me and every single lie_

_But I, I failed you this time_

After Angela left Booth's place she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number on speed dial.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's Ange. Listen can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Well it's a getting our favorite couple back together."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Tricking them to meet."

"You think they'll fall for it, cause they're not exactly dumb asses."

"Well, with relationships they are. So is that a 'yes'?"

"Yep. Why don't you come to my place and we'll come up with something."

"Sure, bye Jack."

"Bye."

Angela was already in her car when she clicked off. She decided that she would get started on the plan she would soon come up with, with the help of Hodgins, and have it in action by tomorrow night.

--------------------------------

Temperance Brennan felt like crap. She hardly got any sleep at all, and when she finally got to sleep, it was 3 in the afternoon when she got up and ate. She also had a huge headache to top everything else. Her mind was restless as she thought of Booth and her unsure-of-existence partnership. Her phone broke her chain of thought.

"Brennan." Brennan said groggily.

"Hey, sweetie, you gonna be okay?" Even though Angela was lying to Brennan, she was still concerned about her.

"I will be…"

"How about I take your mind off of Booth?"

"I … Sure, I appreciate it."

"You're going through hell, it's the least I can do."

"What time?"

"Uh … 7 o' clock."

"Bye."

They both clicked off. _That was easier than I thought, _Angela thought. Hopefully, Booth would be just as easy.

_And it feels like tonight_

_ I can't believe I'm _

_Broken inside, can't you see that _

_There's nothing I wanna do _

_But try to make it up to you _

_And it feels like tonight, tonight _

The wind was blowing hard. The leaves rustled loudly. The sun was hard on the metal of the bench. Seely Booth sat on the bench thinking. He had trouble sleeping, and the exhaust look in his eyes made it obvious. The wind was blowing harder; Booth pulled the brown leather jacket tighter around him. Booth's cell phone was ringing loudly; he answered just before the caller was going to call it quits. 

"Booth."

"Booth, you still want Dr.Brennan don't you?"

Booth looked at the caller ID then put the phone back to his ear. "Hodgins? How did you get my number?"

"Angela. And you still have answered my question."

"Of course I want Bones back, why wouldn't I?"

"I think me and Angela can help you there."

"What?" A smile couldn't help but poke at Booth's lips, as he knew that Angela would come through.

"Can't say. But you're going to have to stop by Angela's place at 7."

"Okkkaaayy. Is this going to work?"

"We all have our fingers crossed. Even thoug-"

"Goodbye Hodgins." Booth hung up and got up from the bench and left, praying to God that Angela's plan will work.

_I was waiting_

_For the day you'd come around_

_I was chasing_

_But nothing was all I found_

_From the moment you came into my life_

_You showed me what right_

Brennan cut the engine to her car. She sat in the car for a few minutes, until she forced her legs to move. She knocked on Angela's door and waited.

"Hey, Angela."

"Hey, that tired?"

"That obvious?"

"Why don't we fix you up a bit, cause I thought we would go to this new restaurant that just opened."

"Sure." Brennan wasn't in the mood to argue; besides she knew she wouldn't win.

A half an hour Brennan and Angela were pleased with Brennan's appearance. She was in a light brown skirt that went right above the knee, a short sleeved shirt in a bright red that showed off her hour glass shape, and high heels that were the same type of red. The make was simple, but brought out her eyes and added a little shine to her lips.

"You look great." Angela said glad at the results. _I'm sure Booth will love it, _Angela added silently. A knock on the door stopped Brennan from saying something. Angela opened the door. Hodgins was there, he only left to give Brennan and Angela some privacy and to get one last thing they needed for the plan.

"Did you get it?" Angela asked.

Hodgins held up the bottle of wine as he said, "Got it."

"Good, stick on the table before Brennan notices." Hodgins quickly went into the room; he set the wine bottle onto the table. "There, perfect." He looked around the room to make sure everything was in place. The room had a dim light, but had many candles lit and scattered around the room. Rose petals were scattered on the floor then circling the table. The table was set for two, the food was just starting to cool and the wine was a special and expensive white wine, all of this setting the romantic mood. _Booth and Dr.Brennan are going to love it._ Hodgins thought, he soon heard the knock announcing Booth's presence. _Now it gets interesting, _Hodgins thought with a smirk on his face.

-----------------------------------

Angela had answered the door just as Hodgins stepped out of the room. Brennan was still in Angela's room, fiddling with make up. It was 7 pm when Booth showed up.

"Okay, Angela, what is this big plan of yours?" Booth asked just as Angela opened the door.

"Hodgins will tell you in the room, we have set up for you and Brennan." Angela said keeping an eye out for Brennan.

"Where is she anyways?"

"In my bedroom, now go, before she notices." Angela's voice was hushed in case Brennan could her.

"All right…" Booth said following Hodgins into the room.

"Wow, you and Angela did all of this?" Booth asked as he stepped into the room.

"Yep, you like?"

"Nice."

-----------------------------------

"Uh, Bren, I think you need to do something?" Angela said stammering.

"What?" Brennan had an eyebrow raised.

"Don't you think you should talk to Booth?"

"Uh, uh, not now…" Brennan said, now she was stammering.

"Come with me." Angela said just as she was starting to walk out of the room, with Brennan on her heels.

"Oookkkaaayyy." _Now this is odd, okay, she's up to something. _Brennan said as she followed Angela to what she thought was an empty room. Angela stopped in front of the door, so did Brennan, Angela took a deep breath and decided to tell Brennan.

"Look, Brennan, Booth is here, we convinced him to come here."

Brennan was about to say something when Angela held a hand up, stopping her.

"I know you don't want to see him, but you need to talk to him."

Angela opened the door; Brennan was a little shocked at what her best friend did. Booth and Hodgins were still talking but were still aware of her presence.

"I can't do this," Brennan whispered to Angela.

"Go, sit, talk, forgive and forget. Now."

Brennan took a deep breath, walked to the table and took the seat across from Booth.

"Hey." Booth said a little nervous, but somewhat relieved that Brennan didn't try to run.

"Hi." Brennan was nervous, she wasn't even making eye contact with Booth, no matter how hard he was trying to make eye contact with her.

"Well, I guess we'll leave you two along." Angela said calling Hodgins over with a quick hand gesture. Angela and Hodgins left closing the door behind them.

"Do you think it'll work?" Hodgins asked.

"Only one can hope." Angela said

_I never felt like this before_

_Just when I leave I'm back for more_

_Nothing else here seems to matter_

_In these ever changing days_

_You're the one thing that remains_

_I could stay like this forever_

**I'm being mean aren't I? Well at least you got something! Be grateful! I think you might get Chapter 11 before I go back to school on the 4th I think… Hopefully, I can remember to get that done!! Forgive me if some of this is off, I wrote most of this during the late night!**

**Hit the button and make me happy!!! I'll consider it as a Christmas gift!!!  
**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!**

**-CJ**


	12. Chapter 11:What About Love

**Thanks for the reviews!! I feel slightly spoiled now!! I'm excited cause I just find out that I reached the 100 mark on reviews!!! Thank you to all reviewers of every kind!!!**

'**Mr. Glass': I gotta admit that your method is clever!! It's unorthodox but clever. I was going to keep on writing whether or not you complimented (although I prefer that more than threats)!! And I think that you just said you enjoy my story, am I not mistaken?**

**lisaluvsfox: Wow, you seem a little giddy!! LOL!! But who said they'd be back together by the time I'm done with this story…?**

**Okay, the lyrics here are 'What About Love', I think it was originally sung by Heart…? (Sorry, KMartine, I just don't want to spoil the whole DAUGHTRY CD for you!) Bare with me if the lyrics aren't right, I found this on a website and tried to make sure it was accurate! I've decided to add a lot more HA fluff, still keeping it BB fluffy though!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing or the song! So don't get on my bad side!!**

**-CJ (xXSomeHeartsXx)**

**Chapter 11: What About Love**

_I've been lonely _

_I've been waiting for you_

_I'm pretending and that's all I can do_

_The love I'm sending_

_Ain't making to your heart_

_You've been hiding, never letting it show_

_Always trying to keep it under control_

_You got it down and you're well _

_On your way to the top_

_But there's something that you forgot_

_I can't believe Angela made me face him… I didn't even try to resist. Where did that come from? I totally gave into it… _Brennan rolled her eyes. Nothing was said between Booth and Brennan. Only Hodgins and Angela came in with dinner and that was the only interruption that broke the silence. Brennan glanced at Booth and vise versa every now and then. Angela knew that this was sinking… Big.

"What now?" Hodgins asked knowing what Angela was thinking.

"We … wait." Angela said with a sigh, she was losing hope.

---------------------------------------------

Brennan was poking at her food. The silence was bugging her. She wanted to break the silence so bad, but what would she say? _How hard is it to say 'I'm sorry, and I want you back'? _Brennan was trying to keep the pain she bearing inside since what happen. _Say something Tempe, anything! _

Desperate to break the silence Booth said, "Bones-Tempe- we should talk about what happened."

"I guess we should."

"Look, I'm sorry, I really didn't want that to happen."

"Yet you let it happen."

Booth sighed and Brennan knew that this was a touchy subject. They both had to be careful with their choice of words, or they may not ever be back together ever again.

"Some people just can't let go of the past."

"Is that why Cam did it?"

"Yeah." Booth sighed, put his forked down, and leaned back in his chair.

Brennan decided to ask the question that has been bugging her for a while. "Are you going to turn the letter in?"

"I-I-I don't know."

"Do you want to?" Brennan let that slip before she could stop it.

"No, not really." Booth gave Brennan a half smile, which she returned.

_What about love_

_Don't you want someone to care about you_

_What about love_

_Don't let it slip away_

_What about love_

_I only want to share with you_

_You might need it someday_

The TV was silent and the only light in the bedroom. The bed was wrinkled with Hodgins and Angela sprawled on it. They were flipping through channels and sleep took over them. Still fully clothed, Angela had his head on Hodgins' chest, his arm around her waist and her hand on his stomach. Hodgins woke up by smelling her hair and he looked down at the sleeping Angela. He watched as her chest was rising up and down. He shifted a little and Angela's eyes fluttered open. Hodgins looked down, she looked up.

"Hey." Hodgins's voice was soft, still trying to keep quiet for Booth and Brennan.

"Hey, did it work?" Angela asked groggily.

"I don't know, I don't hear any arguing, but I'm not sure whether that's a good or bad thing."

"Maybe we should give them more time." Angela said then she fell back asleep. Hodgins peered over at the clock as the red light shined 10: 35 _Hopefully, they worked it out…_Hodgins thought as he grabbed the remote and began flipping channels with Angela fast asleep. He kissed the top of her head and settled on a movie…

_I can't tell what you're feeling inside_

_I can't sell what you don't want to buy_

_Something's missing you've got to_

_Look back on your life_

_You know something here just ain't right_

Brennan was amazed at how comfortable she was with talking to Booth. It was like they didn't go through this heartbreak. _Maybe the spark is still there… _Brennan thought to herself. She desperately hoped that he wasn't going to bring their relationship up; she just wanted to avoid the subject.

Booth grabbed Brennan's hand and said, "Temperance, we should talk about the relationship. You can't avoid forever."

_Crap, now what? Guess it's time…_Brennan thought. Brennan pulled her hand back and got up; just as she began walking, Booth got up and grabbed her arm, not hard but gentle, and said, "You can't run forever." He said it in a soft voice and he felt Tempe relax a little. Their eyes were in a gaze neither of them wanted to break; chocolate brown met a piercing blue. Not breaking the gaze, Booth said, "I'm not going to keep you here against you're will, but I just need to know, is there an us?"

Brennan broke the gaze looking down for a minute then said, "No, they're isn't an us."

Booth let go then said, "Bye." Brennan walked to the door, stopped then murmured, "Bye Booth." He didn't even turn to see her go, he sighed then popped the first button of his shirt and sighed. As soon as he heard Brennan's car leave, he left Angela's apartment…

_What about love_

_Don't you want someone to take care of you_

_What about love_

_Don't let it slip away_

_What about love_

_I only want to share it with you_

_What about love_

_Don't you want someone to take care of you_

_What about love_

_Don't let it slip away_

_What about love_

_I only want to share it with you_

_You might need it someday_

**Boy that is sad, I'm almost crying at my ending! Then again it is really sad!! Hey, guys can I get more reviews; I hardly got any for my last chapter! Blame my crappy timing!!** **I'd love to start the New Year with a lot of reviews!! So come on, you already used some time reading the story; it won't hurt to give a little more time reviewing… Will it:( **

**Hit the review button, make my day!!!**


	13. Author's Note 2

**Hey, guys!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated!!! When I came back to school I was swamped with a Science Fair project due by the end of the month, tests, and too much homework!! But I've have been working on the chapter, well a little… :) If I could, the chapter would've been already posted! I just wanted to give you guys heads up: The chapter I'm working on will be the final chapter of 'Afraid' and I'll have a sequel probably out by… after my birthday, which is February 2!! So I'm extremely sorry that I'm keeping you guys waiting so long, but at least you're getting a heads up!!**

**-xSomeHeartsx**

**P.S Feel free to suggest any ideas for the story or the sequel!! (Other than me getting Booth and Brennan back together!) :) **


	14. Chapter 12:Tonight, I Wanna Cry

**Hey, sorry, it took me so long to update, but I had so many tests as soon as I got back to school!! So, I'm proud but sad to say that this'll be the last chapter of 'Afraid'!! I thank all of you for all the reviews I got!!!**

**Beware: This is a strong T for the drinking and the words that a kid shouldn't use.**

**Mr. Glass: Yep, I sure do win, I always win!! –sticks out tongue-**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, this would be on the show! Don't own song either.**

**Chapter 13: Tonight, I Wanna Cry**

_Alone in this house again tonight  
_

_I've got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine_

_There's picture of you and I on the walls around me_

_The way that it was and could've been surrounds me_

_I'll never get over you walking away_

Temperance Brennan unlocked the keys to her apartment door, opened, entered, closed the door, and plopped onto her couch. She sighed at what had just happened, she wanted to say 'Yes' but 'No' popped out of her mouth. Now, now… she has nothing and no one. No one to fall back on, no one to talk to, no one in her life. Her cell phone rang loudly in the apartment. She looked at the Caller ID and sighed, this was the third time this guy called about that thing. "Brennan … Good, I've thought about it… I want it… There by tomorrow night? … I'll see what I can do. Bye." She put her phone down and sighed. _I can't believe I'm doing this. I've got to try to get over Booth sometime; I guess I can start by doing this. _Brennan picked up her phone and made some calls as she went into her bedroom to go pack…

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self control_

_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain from my eyes_

_Tonight, I Wanna Cry_

He smiled as he put the phone down after his conversation with Tempe. He had his chance with her once, now he might have it again. Cause he knew that pretty soon she would be here with his arms around her…

He let himself wonder with that thought as he put the beer bottle up to his lips and swallowed the cold liquid…

------------------------------------------------

Seeley Booth had parked his SUV in his regular parking spot, as he felt so bad he didn't go after Tempe before she left her maybe for good. He sighed and loosened his grip on the steering wheel after he noticed his knuckles turning white… He got out of the car and walked to his apartment. He took off his jacket and tossed it onto his couch and pulled out a wine glass and a bottle of vodka. He sat down on the couch, poured himself a glass and turned on the TV.

He knew what he wanted: Temperance Brennan. But he let her slipped away. He could've told her how he felt, hold her in his arms, and kiss her passionately. He poured himself a glass and wondered what he would do next. He still had hope of them being together and wanted to know that she had hope too. He poured himself another glass and decided to do something he would probably do only for his Bones. He grabbed his jacket and left his apartment…

_Would it help if I turned a sad song on _

_'All By Myself' would sure hit me hard not that you're gone_

_Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters_

_It's gonna hurt before it gets better_

_But I'll never get over you by hiding this way_

Booth looked up at Brennan's window from his car. The lights were off and her car was nowhere in sight. He got out and walked up to her apartment. He knocked on the door. Silence. He knocked again. Again, nothing. He tried the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. He looked around; it looked like she wasn't here much. He walked down the hallway to the bedroom, there were clothes scattered everywhere and her closet was wide open, showing that two suitcases were missing. _Oh Fuck, _Booth thought. Booth walked out of the bedroom, into the living room where he found a white envelope on her coffee table. It was addressed to him in her own handwriting. He opened it and read what it said:

_Dear Seeley,_

_I'm sorry we never got a chance. It hurts me as much as it hurts you. I've decided to go away for a while until I can get my life together again. I don't know how long I'll be gone. I think it's best that you don't know where I am because I just need to be by myself for a little while._

_Tempe_

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, _Booth thought as he reread her letter. He sighed and he suddenly realized that only one person might know where Bones went. He stuffed the letter into his pocket and left her apartment.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self control_

_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain from my eyes_

_Tonight, I Wanna Cry_

Booth knocked once and waited. A moment later, he heard footsteps and Angela appeared. She was a little surprised about Booth being here, but still managed to say, "Booth? What are you doing?"

"I want her back."

"I tried to get you two together, but I guess it didn't work and I-"

"Where is she?" Booth asked.

"I can't. I told Brennan I wouldn't."

"Look, Angela, I screwed up for not stopping Bones from leaving when I had the chance, and I feel like an asshole for it. And I just… wanna make things right."

Angela looked at him, sighed, pursed her lips, and said, "She didn't tell me much."

"What did she tell you?"

"She said she was going to visit a friend, he lives in a small town in California, and stay help him out with some corpses found. She just needed to get away for a while. You're not going to go after her are you?"

"I have to."

"Have to or want to?"

"Both."

-----------------------------------------

Brennan a sip of the beer she was drinking while on the plane. Everything was a mess, at least now, she can escape it all. She began thinking about everything that happened between her and Booth, she searched through her purse and found Jasper in there, she gave it a squeeze as her memory brought back her past and present into her mind. Tears were building in her eyes, and she let them fall freely…

_I've never been the kind to let my feelings show_

_And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' self control_

_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_To hell with this pride, let it fall like from my eyes_

_Tonight, I Wanna Cry_

**There you have it, the final chapter!! Now, let me know what you think, what was you're favorite parts, what did you like, did you think the lyrics fit the chapters? Please, a newbie needs answers!! Thank you to all the reviews!! Including the weird ones of Mr.Glass!! **

**I think I might post a sneak peek of 'I Lost You', just tell me you want it by reviewing!!  
**

**-CJ**


End file.
